THE SIMPLE VISIT-NARUTO EDITION
by champblaze
Summary: A simple visit to Tsunade turns out strange for Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N...A LITTLE ONESHOT FOR HALLOWEEN. THIS WILL BE THE NARUTO VERSION OF MY FIC THE SIMPLE VISIT. THERE WILL BE LEMONS AND A TWIST IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE SIMMPLE VISIT.

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

THE SIMPLE VISIT-NARUTO EDITION

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki has been many things the Kyubi brat, the Dobe, a Fighter, a Hero but a simple visit to baa-chan adds another thing to his resume. Naruto stares at his new articial arm as he stood outside the hospital, "Another physical" he thought. Naruto enters the hospital to greeted by his surrogate sister shizune, "Hello Naruto-kun are you ready for your Physical" she asks, with a slight smirk and her voice dripping with lust. Naruto looks slightly confused but notices a slight glimmer in her eyes, "You feeling ok" he asked. Shizune smirks slightly, "Of course.. Soon you will be too" she says, smiling. Shizune lead naruto to tsunade's private exam room, where the Godaime sits patiently, "Naruto please sit down" she smiles. Naruto sits on the cold exam table, "Say ahh" shizune asks, sticking a thermometer in his mouth. Naruto now notices her kimono top is slightly open revealing a glimpse of her breasts, "Naruto remove your top.. Please" tsunade asks. Naruto pulls unbuttons his uniform coat, before slipping off his undershirt as tsunade now places a stethoscope on his chest, "Breath deep" she states. Naruto takes a deep breath but feels cold fingers on his bare back, "Just checking your scar tissue" shizune, whispers in his ear. Tsunade now turns his head checking different things, "Good and you're looking Healthy" she seductively whispers. Naruto raises an eyebrow when suddenly tsunade locks lips with him, his eyes widen but he doesn't pull away as her tongue enters his mouth. Naruto breaks the kiss when he feels a prick on his arm, glancing sideways he sees shizune with a empty syringe and a funny smile on her face.

"What's that?!" naruto mutters, before his world went black and he collasped back on the table.

*XxX*

Naruto awoke to the ceiling of a unfamilar room and scent of lilac and lavender but when he tried to move, realized he couldn't and was on a bed. Naruto looks down to see he was naked except for his boxers but saw his member at full attention and sticking out of his boxers, "Ahh awake I see and its seems to be working" a voice coos. Naruto looks to see tsunade appearing from the shadows of the room, wearing a purple leather lace underbust corset with a skirt and matching g-string and purple fishnets, "What is this Baa-chan?!" he shouts, in distress. Tsunade saunters over to him, "Please call me Tsunade not Baa-chan.. However soon you will call me Mistress.. Isn't that right.. Shizune" she muses. Shizune appears from the other side wearing a light blue peak-a-boo baby doll with matching g-string, "Of course Mistress" she says. Shizune climbs into the bed next to him, "Naruto-kun its a wonderful experience" she whispers. Naruto tries to move but can,t, when suddenly his body feels like its on fire.

"What is this?!" naruto pants. Tsunade licks her lips, "I injected you with a little concoction.. An amplified aphrodisiac it releases your inhibitions and the makes the transition seem like bliss" she smiles. Shizune starts kissing him as tsunade kneels and starts stroking his member, "Ohh.. He seems so eager" tsunade smirks, licking the head and finally taking it in her mouth. Naurto groaned as tsunade's head bobbed up and down. Shizune continued kiss him, letting her tongue wrap around his and her fingers grazing his skin. Naurto tried to escape to his mindscape but found kurama in a female form and masterbating heavily.

" **Fuck.. Fuck.. Harder..Come on** " kurama screams. Naurto's mind raced as his body was shivering in excitment, feeling his limit approaching and with a grunt shoot his load into tsunade's mouth. Shizune giggles seeing the cum drip off of tsunade's lips as she licked them clean, "My turn" shizune purrs, crawling to his still erect member. Tsunade and shizune share a quick kiss, before shizune took his member in her mouth as her butt wiggles near his limp arm. Tsunade started licking and attacking his chest, "You taste so divine.. Wanna taste me" she moans, into his chest. Naurto was at odds with himself, on one side he secretly wanted to fuck tsunade but on the other side he was being for the lack of a better term, being used as a sex toy by his nee-chan and baa-chan. Tsunade pulled the string on her panties and revealed her shaved womanhood, while shizune had now shed her babydoll and had his member between her breasts. Naurto groans as his body was feeling pure ecstasy, tsunade parks her womanhood on his face and out of some need. Naurto started licking as the blonde licks her harden nipples, "I need to move but I wanna stay.. I wanna fuck their tight holes.. N-no.. No.. What going on" he thought, cumming for a second time. Shizune wipes the cum from her face and swallowed the rest, "Mistress.. He's still so big after cumming twice" she muses. Tsunade glances back, "I see then its time we step our game up" she chuckles, running her finger over her wet hole.

" **Give in to them Kit.. We need this** " kurama cries, in his head. Tsunade crawls to his towering stick, "ready to fuck my hole?" she moans, flicking it with her finger but he clamped his eyes shut, "N-no" naruto thought but his head nods forward. Tsunade slowly descends on his member, while shizune came up to his chest and took his left hand. Shizune started fondling her breasts with his hand, "Naruto-kun just a little longer.. Then you will be reborn" she says. Tsunade started to bounce on his member letting loose passion filled screams, "Damn she's so tight.. Fuck what is going on.. I'm slowly losing control" naruto thought. Shizune started kissing him once again, while she fingered her dripping wet hole

"Nrgh.. Ahhh.. Shizune you need to feel this" tsunade wails, as her walls tighten and coated his member in cum. Tsunade grabs his other hand and started touching her breast with as she kept her pace, "Mistress.. Hwahh is it almost time" shizune coos. Tsunade drops his left hand and runs her nails on his chest, "Mmm yes" she says, as her eyes change color. The whites of tsunade's eyes turn black and her honey iris glows but naruto doesn't notice due to shizune letting him suck her nipple. Shizune takes his right wrist, while tsunade leans down to his chest and lets out a purr. Naruto locks eyes with tsunade but he just stares, "now to make you a new man" she purrs, tilting his head to the side. Naruto now notices a pair of fangs as shizune bites into his wrist, drawing blood. Tsunade latches onto his neck but naruto doesn't feel pain but ecstasy causing him to cum a third time. Naruto sees blood dripping down his wrist as tsunade and shizune drink him dry, "Is this for real.. I-I thought it was just stories" he thought. Naruto's eyes dim as tsunade and shizune unlatch and let out pleasure filled hisses, "Now awaken anew...my Kitsune" tsunade says, with a smirk as naruto's eyes stare blankly skyward.

*XxX*

Naruto awakes with a start, "What the fuck happened?!" he thought, looking to see his apartment bedroom. Naruto slowly got up and looks around but saw no one as he threw off the cover and headed to the bathroom. Naruto stares at his reflection which is paler than usual, "Kurama was last night real.. Did I sleep with both Shizune-neechan and Baa-chan" he thought but the fox remained silent. Naruto returns to his room to find tsuande waiting for him in just her a grey robe, "Good morning my Kitsune" she coos. Naruto's eyes narrow as tsunade sashays over to him, "What did you do to me?!" he hisses. Tsunade chuckles softly wrapping her arms around his waist, "I made you a new man.. Can't you feel it Naru-kun" she coos into his chest. Naruto pushs her off slightly as he felt this heat in his body, causing him to stagger to the bed. Tsunade opens her robe exposing her nude body, "You need to drink and grow strong" she stated, cutting her skin above her left breast and drawing blood. Naruto struggled to stay in control of himself as this intense hunger overcame him, "What the hell is this?!" he thought. Tsunade watches him turn with his eyes glowing red and slitted eyes with a pair of fangs in his open mouth. Without warning naruto lunges at her knocking them to the ground and he latched on to her breast. Tsunade moans in pleasure as mitsuomi suckled, "Good boy" she purrs, clurching the back of his head. Naruto unhooked from her breast and panted in satisfaction, "How is possible" he whispers, licking his blood stained lips. Tsunade sat with a coy smirk, "Get dressed.. I'll explain on the way" she says, kissing his cheek.

*XxX*

Naruto follows behind tsunade as she led him to Hokage mansion, "A few years ago I stumpled up one of Orochimaru's labs and a strange liquid was dosed on me ans changed me.. I did research on my symptoms and found them to be vampric in nature.. I require blood to survive and I can make others like me.. Namely Shizune and you of course" she explained. Naruto scratches his cheek, "Vampric huh but why turn me and Shizune-neechan" he asks. Tsunade taps her cheek, "well unfortunately.. Shizune was an accident.. I had been feeding on her for awhile without her knowledge but one night I went too far.. So I gave her my blood and she turned.. As for you.. Well I want make up for your childhood and the Shit you have been through" she explained. Naruto rubs his head sheepishly, "Thanks Baa-chan.. I mean Tsunade-chan" he says. Tsuande and naruto stop at a bedroom door and he heard moaning coming from inside, "Shizune has our newest recruit" she says, opening the door. Naruto walked in to see shizune fingering and sucking on the nipples of hinata, "Naruto-kun she's so ready for you.. Lets share" shizune coos. Naruto walked over to shizune and shared a quick kiss before gropping one of hinata's breasts, "N-Naru-to-Kun" hinata stutters.

" **Take her Kit.. She will make a fine Bride** " kurama coos. Naruto bites into hinata's left breast as shizune took the cue and bites her left wrist and tsunade walked over and took her right wrist. Hinata struggles at first but soon stopped moving, "Damn that hit the spot better than ramen" naruto says, licking his lips. Shizune walks over to him and licks some stray blood form his cheek, "This is just the beginning" she coos. Tsunade stood up, "So what now my pretties" she asks. Hinata slowly sits up with a glowing lavender puplis and pale skin, "Naruto-kun" she coos, reaching for him. Naruto smiles wide and pulls hinata into a lust filled kiss, "What ever you ask of us.. Mistress" he says, pulling back from hinata. Naruto Uzumaki is many things, the Kyubi brat, the Dobe, a Fighter, a Hero but now you can add Vampire.

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...DECIDED TO POST THIS FOR SPOOKTOBER

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

 **THE SIMPLE VISIT 2**

* * *

Naruto sits in Hokage office pretending to be Hokage but he softly grunts, "Easy" he muses. He looks down to see hinata sucking his member, "Sorry Naruto-kun" she whispers, before going back to sucking. Naruto tilts his head back as hinata continues to suck him off, like a lollipop. He sits there in lustful silence but suddenly the door opened, "Naru-baka" a voice hisses and naruto cracks open an eye as he came in hinata's mouth.

"Sakura-chan" naruto sputters and hinata gasps under the desk. Sakura thought his behavior was odd but she knew his antics too well, "What are you doing here.. I came to see Shishou" she states. Naruto tilts his head but an idea popped into his head, "Oh.. Baa-chan letting me Try out the office.. I am gonna be Hokage soon" he states.

"Naruto.. Where is Shishou" sakura says, again. Naruto blinks and rubs his head but his eyes start to glow, "I'll take you too her Soon" he says, casting a Genjutsu.

" **Since becoming a Vampire.. Your Genjutsu is flawless Kit** " kurama purrs. Naruto pushes back to allow hinata to come out from under the desk, "Lock the door.. Don't let anyone disturb us" he says. Hinata giggles not before licking the cum on her chin, "Hai.. I think I go see Kurenai-Sensei" she grins, showing her fangs. Naruto adjusts his pants and sits back down and casts another Genjutsu, "So you came to see Baa-chan" he asks. Sakura blinks slowly and shakes her head, "Y-yeah.. To.. To" she states but her words were lost, as her cheeks turned red. Sakura leans back and caresses her cheek then her neck, "Something wrong" naruto asks but grins.

"I showed her Sasuke-teme taking her but it will transition to me" naruto thought and kurama darkly titters. Naruto watches sakura slowly touch herself, her free hand inside her top and her right rubbing her shorts. Sakura then suddenly stands and walks around to him and climbs into his lap, licking her lips and savagely kissing his. Sakura moves off his lips to his neck, "You want me don't you.. Sakura-chan" naruto purrs. Sakura looks him the eye with a nod, "I don't know what's come over me.. I-I don't want Sasuke anymore.. I want you Naruto" she states but naruto silences her with a deep kiss. He leans sakura on the desk, their tongues starting to battle as her tore open her top.

"Oh ho.. No bra.. Kukuku naughty girl" naruto muses. Naruto moves off of sakura's mouth and attacked her perky breasts and pink nipples. Sakura softly mews in pleasure as naruto suckles her left nip, his new fangs softly biting but not piercing her breast. Sakura runs her fingers through his blond locks, her lower region moistened at each pinch. Naruto lifts off her chest, much to sakura's dismay but naruto grins seeing her red cheeks.

"Naruto.. Take me" sakura says, her breath heavy and fondling her breasts and a free hand reaching lower. Naruto pushes the hand away and tore open the crotch of her shorts, only partially wet pink panties in his way. Naruto unbuckles his trousers to expose his rock hard cock, then teases her wet slit before sliding inside her. Sakura arches her back with a loud moan as naruto slowly stretches her insides, "Sakura-chan.. So Tight" he says, with a rock of his hips. Sakura pants with half shut eyes, "I was saving myself for Sasuke.. My dildo and hand are my sources of pleasure" she stats, blushing.

"I make you feel so much better" naruto says, lifting her left leg to his shoulder and gripped her waist as he rocked his hips forward. Sakura pants heavily and moans loudly as naruto pounds her omanko, her ass slapping his crotch and her left hand groping her breast. Naruto speeds up and sakura howls in pleasure as her climax erupts and sprays on his cock. Naurto quickly turns sakura on her stomach, before slamming his cock inside and fucking her doggie style. Sakura grabs the edge of the table as naruto fucks her faster and faster but she didn't notice his eyes changing. Naruto leans forward and grabs her waist, only to sink his fangs into her neck. Sakura's face was a mixture of pain and pleasure as naruto sucks her dry. Sakura falls on the desk lifeless as naruto pulls out and cums on her ass, "Oof.. A fantasy full filled and a meal" he says, licking the blood off his lips.

Naruto sits back down with a heavy sigh and a smirk, "I can.. So get use to this" he thought. A sudden hiss fills the room as naruto opens his eyes to see sakura slowly moving, her skin already turning paler and when she looks back her eyes were changed, "Naruto.. What did you do to me" she hisses, her new fangs on display. Naruto leans back in the chair, "To put it simply.. You Sakura-chan are a vampire now" he says. Sakura looks at naruto as if he had three heads and two were singing sexy naughty bitchy me.

"What you don't believe.. Well watch" naruto states, grabbing a pen of the table and jamming it into his wrist. Sakura's eyes widen as the glob of blood runs down naruto's wrist and her body became hot, "You want" he coos, licking his wrist and the wound closes. Sakura softly pants and her tongue slips out her mouth, "I..I want" she whispers and naruto tilts his head back, "Then have at it" he says. Sakura eyes the vein on his neck and slid off the table to climb in his lap. Sakura roughly turns naruto's head and licks his neck, eliciting a purr from him as she finally bites down and hungrily sucks like a baby. Naruto soon pulls sakura away as the blood runs down her chin and both share a savage kiss.

"We need go.. I need to inform the Mistress" naruto says, purring. Sakura stands panting with a soft moan, "What mistress" she asked and naruto smirks, "Just wait and see" he states. Sakura uses a henge to hide her nudity and follows naruto out of the hokage office, towards the T&I building.

"Is the Mistress here" sakura asks and naruto nodded with a grin. Naruto knocks on one of the interogation room's door twice and opens the door. Anko mitarashi was laying on the table with blood on her mouth, her top ripped open with bites on her breasts and tsunade leaning on the wall with her arms folded.

"Hello Mistress.. I have a surprise" naruto says and pulls sakura inside. Tsunade looks over sakura and smiles showing her fangs, "Welcome to my coven.. Sakura dear" she states. A loud gasps erupts as anko arches her back and slowly sits up, with a content hiss.

"How do you feel Crazy Snake Lady" naruto asks. Anko runs his tongue over his new fangs, "I feel fantastic.. I feel so stronger.. Thank you so much Tsunade-sama" she states. Naruto comes up behind anko and pulls her back, to nibble on her neck and anko titters.

"Now I get to taste your blood Anko-chan" naruto says, licking her neck.

"So Naruto what is your reason.. Mmm for turning Sakura" anko asks, snaking her left arm behind his head. Naruto grins with a roll of his tongue, "Well I wanted a three-way with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan" he states.

"You Ass.. Be serious" sakura shot.

"Well this Ass.. Got your Ass but more importantly.. I did it for you.. Think about it.. You can make Ino your little doll.. Anwsering only to you.. Putting the rivalry to bed" naruto states. Sakura thought for a moment but naruto could see the wheels turning in her jades eyes. Tsunade pushes off the wall with a smile, "My coven is sure growing.. Perhaps my Kitsune is right" she thought, smirking.

THE END?


End file.
